


Who Invented This?

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan surprises Methos with an inventive activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Invented This?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first HL fic, and it was written in a fandom where rimming was still pretty kinky. I seriously doubt Methos had never done it before, but he does like to maintain a little mystery around Duncan.

"If you tell me you've never had someone do this to you in five thousand years, I won't believe you."

"Then I won't tell you," Methos said through clenched teeth.

"Shall I stop?"

A muffled laugh. "Do and I'll take your head."

"I expect it will be the other way around when I'm done here," Duncan smirked. Methos half-turned and frowned, but another soft lick had him moaning into the pillow again, gasping.

"Who thought of this?" Methos moaned.

"Do you really care?"

"Erf. No..."

"Then be quiet, or I'll stop."

Methos was quiet, as requested.

But not for long.


End file.
